


Baka Sakali

by akiwrites



Category: Red Velvet - Fandom
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:07:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27669989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiwrites/pseuds/akiwrites
Summary: Baka sakali.... baka sakaling sumugal ka rin katulad ko.
Kudos: 8





	Baka Sakali

"Oh, nandito ka ulit?" Pambungad na tanong ng barista sa akin nang makalapit ako sa counter para umorder ng inumin.

Hindi ko na kailangang sabihin pa ang order ko, dahil sa madalas na paggawi ko rito ay nakabisado na niya ang ino-order ko.

Dalawang buwan, ganiyan na katagal mula noong huling beses tayong magkita sa lugar na ito. Kung saan tayo unang beses na nagkita, kung saan nagsimula at natapos ang lahat. Hindi naman ako araw-araw na nandito, mga dalawa hanggang tatlong beses lang sa isang linggo.

Pero ganoon pa rin, ilang beses man akong bumalik. Wala ka pa rin.

"Baka naman hindi ka na talaga kikitain ulit nun? Dalawang buwan na, Joohyun. Hindi ba dapat tumigil ka na sa paghihintay?"

"Magpapahinga lang ako, pero hindi ako titigil na maghintay."

Umiiling siyang tumalikod para gawin ang order ko, ako naman ay naglakad na papunta sa paborito nating pwesto. Kaunti lang pa lang ang tao dahil medyo maaga pa.

Habang naghihintay ay inabala ko ang sarili sa pagtingin ng mga social media accounts mo. Madalas ka pa rin namang magpost ng kung ano, gaya ng kung anong ginagawa mo, kung nasaan ka, at kung sinong mga kasama mo.

Masakit lang na kung dati'y wala pang isang minuto mula ng mag-chat o mag-message ako sa'yo ay nagrereply ka agad. Ngayon, kahit buksan ang mga mensahe ko ay hindi mo na magawa.

Napabaling ako sa counter ng makarinig ako ng pamilyar na tugtugin mula sa speaker ng coffee shop. May ideya ba siya kung gaano kasakit 'yang kanta na 'yan para sa akin?

**_Nilibot ang tahanan_ **

**_Tagpuan, wala ka_ **

Kahit ilang beses pa akong bumalik, kahit na ilang beses akong umuwing sawi dahil kahit anino mo hindi ko makita sa mga araw na pumupunta ako. Hindi ako magsasawa, kasi kung titigil ako ngayon, sino na lang ang dadatnan mo kapag bumalik ka?

_**Pano hihilom** _

_**Ang sugat na gawa sa pagmamahalan?** _

Masakit. Nanikip ang dibdib ko ng maalala ko ang biglaan mong pag-atras ng sabihin ko sa'yo ang nararamdaman ko, akala ko kasi noong mga panahong 'yon ay pareho tayo ng nararamdaman. Akala ko kung kaya ko, kaya mo rin.

_**Pagmamahalan?** _

Hindi natuloy, hindi napabigyan. Ang sabi mo, hindi mo kaya. Natatakot ka.

_**Buong araw kang inisip** _

_**Mga sulat mo'y binasa** _

Napabalik ako sa huling conversation natin, nauna kang dumating sa coffee shop nun tapos ako nag-overtime sa work. Nag-aalala ako na baka umalis ka or wala ka na kapag dumating ako kasi talagang matatagalan ako. Pero sabi mo hindi. Sabi mo;

_"Hindi ako aalis, hindi ako mawawala. Mahuli ka man ng dating, nandito lang ako."_

Parang nagkabaliktad tayo ngayon, ako yung ayaw umalis, ako 'yung nandito, ako ngayon 'yung naghihintay. Dapat ba hindi ko na lang sinabi? Dapat ba sinarili ko na lang?

**_Magbabalik ang nakaraan_ **

**_Ibabalik ang pinagmulan_ **

Pwede bang bumalik sa umpisa? 'Yung unang beses palang tayong nagkakilala. Mula noon hindi na nagbago 'yung nararamdaman ko sa tuwing nandiyan ka, pero gusto kong balikan. Kasi baka kapag naramdaman mo ulit, baka maging matapang ka na. Baka gustuhin mo na ring sumubok.

**_Umaasa_ **

**_Umaasa_ **

Malamig ang simoy ng hangin, isang gabi ng Marso. Madilim ang langit, nagtatago ang mga bituin.

Mukhang uulan ng gabing 'yon, at 'yun nga ang nangyari. Pero hindi lang langit ang lumuha ng gabing 'yon, hindi lang langit ang sumubok na mag-alis ng bigat.

_"Seul, mukha mang masyadong mabilis. Pero mahal na kita." Walang pag-aalinlangang sambit ko habang nakatayo kami sa labas ng coffee shop isang gabi ng Marso._

__

_"Joohyun," mahinang bigkas niya sa pangalan ko, hinigpitan ko ang paghawak sa mga kamay niya ng maramdaman ko ang pagpupumiglas niya._

__

_"B-Bakit? Akala ko... Seulgi, 'yung mga paglabas-labas natin. 'Yung paghatid at sundo mo sa akin, 'yung pagbibigay mo ng bulaklak kahit walang okasyon, 'yung lambing ng pagsasabi mo na mag-iingat ako kasi magkikita pa tayo ulit. Wala lang ba 'yon? Kasi kung sasabihin mong wala lang 'yon, hindi ako maniniwala." Nag-iwas siya ng tingin._

__

_"Joohyun, hindi ko alam." Nanliliit na sambit niya._

__

_"Anong hindi mo alam? Seulgi, alam mo! Alam nating pareho kung bakit kahit anong pilit, kahit anong pagpipigil, bumabalik tayo sa isa't-isa." Naramdaman ko ang pag-init ng mga mata ko, at ang dahan-dahang pag-agos ng mga luhang hindi ko na napigilan._

__

_"Joohyun, please." Pagmamakaawa niya habang patuloy na nagpupumiglas sa higpit ng pagkakahawak ko sa mga kamay niya._

__

_"Seul, ako lang ba? Sabihin mong hindi, sabihin mong pareho tayo ng nararamdaman."_

_"Hindi lang ikaw." Nakayukong sabi niya._

__

_Nabuhay ang pag-asang unti-unti ng nawawala sa akin. Tatlong salita, tatlong salitang bumuhay sa pag-asang ang aming nararamdama'y mapagbibigyan._

__

_"So what's stopping you from putting everything on the line just like what I did?"_

_Sandali niyang inikot ang paningin sa paligid, may mangilan-ngilan ng mga tao na nakikiusyoso sa nangyayari sa aming dalawa._

__

_"I'm not like you."_

__

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Natatakot ako sa mga bagay na pwedeng sabihin ng mga tao. Hindi lahat ng tao maiintindihan kung anong mayroon tayo."_

__

_"Sa tingin mo ba hindi ako natakot? Sa tingin mo ba hindi ko rin naisip ang sasabihin ng iba? I have in mind what they would possibly say. I just don't care kasi I know you'll be worth it, we'll be worth it."_

_"Joohyun, hindi mo naiintindihan. Hindi ako kasing tapang mo, at mali ito. This is so wrong at alam mo 'yan." Nagpantig ang tenga ko, napapunas ako ng luha ng marinig ko iyon._

__

_"Ha!" Hindi makapaniwalang singhal ko, "Mali? Kung mali, bakit... bakit nakisakay ka rin? Kasi naging masaya ka 'di ba? Kasi alam mong hindi lang simpleng pagkakaibigan lang mayroon tayo 'di ba?"_

_Nanatili lang siyang nakayuko, gusto ko nang sabunutan ang sarili ko sa sobrang frustration sa nangyayari sa amin ngayon._

__

_"I'm not asking you to out yourself yet, Seul. Alam kong hindi ka pa handa, kaya ko namang maghintay. Even if it takes you a lifetime to be ready." Inalis ko ang pagkakahawak sa mga kamay niya at gamit ang kanang kamay ko ay hinawakan ko ang baba niya para makita at salubungin ang mga mata niya._

__

_"Can't you just give us a chance?"_

__

_Isa. Dalawa. Tatlo. Apat. Limang segundo._

__

_"Joohyun, I can't. I'm sorry."_

_Limang salitang bumasag sa umaasa kong puso._

__

_Dahan-dahan ang pagbagsak ng parehong balikat ko matapos niyang sambitin ang mga salitang 'yon. Nabitawan ko ang mga kamay niyang tanging pinanghahawakan ko ng mga oras na iyon. Agad siyang tumalikod at humakbang palayo._

__

_Hindi natin mapipiliit ang ayaw, Joohyun. Huwag mo ng ipilit. Pilit kong pagsiksik sa utak ko. Pero taliwas sa iniisip ko ang sumunod na ginawa ko._

__

_Mabilis ang mga hakbang ko palapit ulit sa kaniya. Isang hakbang niya paalis ay dalawang hakbang para sa akin, para siya'y habulin._

__

__

_Nang mahabol ko siya ay agad ko siyang niyakap mula sa likuran kaya napatigil siyang maglakad._

__

_"I'm willing to be your biggest secret, Seul. Kahit na itago mo ako, kahit hindi mo masabi sa iba kung ano talaga tayo. I-I'll take whatever you can give. I won't demand for more, not until you're ready." Pagmamakaawa ko saka ko ibinaon ang mukha ko sa likod niya. "Seulgi please, I just can't afford to lose you."_

__

__

_Nanatili lang siyang tahimik, nakakabinging katahimikan ang bumalot sa amin. At kasabay ng pagbuhos ng malakas na ulan, ang dahan-dahan niyang paghawak sa maliliit kong braso na nakayakap sa kaniya. Kinalas niya ang pagkakayakap at humarap sa akin._

__

_Nagtama ang mga mata namin, hanggang sa huli, umaasa. Umaasa akong baka magbago pa ang isip niya. Baka nagkaroon kahit konting tapang sa puso niya._

_Halos manlambot ako sa mga sumunod na salitang lumabas sa bibig niya,_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Sa pangalawang pagkakataon, nagtagumpay siyang basagin ang umaasa kong puso._

_Nanlalabo man dahil sa pinaghalong luha at ulan ang mga mata ko, pinanood ko siyang unti-unting nawala sa aking paningin._

_Hanggang sa muli._

_Hanggang sa huli'y sasabihin na mahal ka, kahit hindi mo masabi pabalik sa akin._

_Nanlalamig. Nanlalamig na ang katawan ko pero masyado akong nanlambot at hindi makatayo. Gusto ko na lang balutin ng lamig ang puso ko ng maging manhid at hindi na makaramdam ng sakit._

_Gusto kong mas lunurin pa ang puso ko, tutal masyado akong nalunod buhat ng pagkahulog ko sa iyo. Alam kong hindi ako makakaahon, mali– alam kong hindi ko gugustuhing umahon._

_Nanatili akong nakatingin sa malayo, kung saan kita huling nakitang papalayo ng gabing 'yon._

**_Magbabalik ang nakaraan_ **

**_Ibabalik ang pinagmulan_ **

Sana maalala mo, na nandito lang ako palagi. Na kung handa ka na, nandito lang ako, sa lugar kung saan mo ako iniwan.

**_Umaasa_ **

**_Umaasa_ **

Kasabay ng mga linyang 'yan ang pagtunog ng chimes na nasa pintuan ng coffeeshop. Parang nag-slow motion ang mundo, o baka guni-guni ko lang nang pumasok ka.

Nagtama ang mga mata natin, parang hindi ka nagulat na nandoon ako. Naghihintay sa'yo, palagi.

Halos mahulog ako sa kinauupuan ko, ng masilayan ko ulit 'yung namiss kong ngiti mo. Lumundag ang puso ko, ganoon pa rin. Magpakita ka man o hindi, maghihintay ako.

Sumagot ka man o hindi, aasa ako.

Aasa na baka sakali. Baka sakaling sa pagbabalik mo, nahanap mo na 'yung tapang mo para sumubok na magkaroon ng 'tayo'.


End file.
